


Cover art of "What We Pretend We Can’t See" by gyzym

by ladybugmind (windynovember)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windynovember/pseuds/ladybugmind
Summary: Cover art of gyzym‘s extraordinary fanfic “What We Pretend We Can’t See”.





	Cover art of "What We Pretend We Can’t See" by gyzym

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What We Pretend We Can't See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794657) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



 

I made a cover art of [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym)'s extraordinary fanfic _[What We Pretend We Can't See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794657/chapters/21995357)_ , which cured me of my lifelong dislike of anything drarry. Go and read it NOW! I absolutely adored it!

(x-posted [here](http://ladybugmind.tumblr.com/post/170161473642/cover-art-of-gyzym-s-extraordinary-fanfic-what))


End file.
